


Blake's Partner

by Kermitski



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Carmella Lindt, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermitski/pseuds/Kermitski
Summary: Ilia becomes suprised when she of all people are jealous of her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 34





	Blake's Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in day. There's way too little content content of Ilia, so I decide to contribute. You don't know true desperation until you've stared at a blank document.

“Wait, hold up! You’re jealous of me?” Ilia said barely holding back laughter.

“I mean yeah. You’re a good person Ilia I can get why people would like you.” Yang shyly answered.

“Still the fact that you of all people are jealous of me is kinda funny.”

The laughter Ilia was holding in before comes in full force. Yang just sits there embarrassed.  
“What is so funny about that? Yeah, I get being an idiot for being jealous in the first place. Blake doesn’t need a partner who’s stops her from being with her friends just because they get jealous. Blake deserves much more than that.” Yang proclaimed.

“That’s not the reason I’m laughing, and besides I don’t think that’ll ever happen to you. You’re too thoughtful to let that happen. The reason why I’m laughing is because is that you Yang Xiao Long with your shiny hair and fat ass is jealous of me. That’s basically a compliment.”  
Unable to come up with a response Yang shrugs her shoulders. 

Ilia stops walking and sits down on cliff to put her feet in the water, Yang joins her shortly after. It’s a beautiful evening, the sunset is showing its vibrant colors and the moon is soon to come out. The view might be what most people call relaxing, but the awkward silence between them made it harder considering the topic of the conversation.

“If it makes u feel better, Blake already rejected me some time ago. So you don’t have to worry about that bit." Ilia admitted

“But that doesn’t mean she’ll like me back.” Yang added.

“Are you sure about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I see the way she looks at you. And I can say no one looks at their completely platonic partner like that.” Ilia chuckled

“So what should I do? You have a girlfriend Ilia. How did you get with her?” 

“Just because I’m already dating someone doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing. I didn’t really do much, since it was Carmie who asked. But advice that I can give you is be interested, I guess? Like show that you aren’t against the idea of you being together. Cause that can help a long way. What did was to joke about it, that worked for me.”

“So basically just continue as I am?”

“Well yeah, if that’s what you do.”

And then it became silent once again, but this time the awkward tension that was there before had gone away. Leaving only the beautiful scenery behind. Ilia looked down in the water where her legs where. The thought ‘good for her’ circled around her head before it was interrupted by her scroll buzzing. Fishing it out of her pocket to see that it was indeed her girlfriend who texted her.

“If we are going to meet up with the others, we better go now.” Ilia said.

“Oh okay, is it really time?” Yang queried 

“Yep. Let’s go.”

They both stood up and began walking away from the beach. On their way back to the hotel Yang mentioned.

“Thank you for talking with me about this. I really needed it.”

“No problem Yang, always happy to help out. Especially if it’s Blake’s partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Carmie who I included is longsean22's oc Carmella Lindt.


End file.
